


My Poor Stimpy

by thefirstdisorder



Category: The Ren & Stimpy Show
Genre: Based on a Creepypasta, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, What Was I Thinking?, What the Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstdisorder/pseuds/thefirstdisorder
Summary: In 1995, one of the greatest cartoons ever created, Ren and Stimpy, was canceled. Creator of the show, John Kricfalusi began the animation on a final episode of the cartoon from his home. During the process, he did not answer any calls from former employees or network executives until production was complete. A copy of the episode was brought to Nickelodeon Studios, and was checked by his very good friend, who shall not be named.Several Nickelodeon employees stated that Mr. Kricfalusi was beaming with excitement on that day, while his good friend had a look of shame and skepticism on his face as he handed the tape over to them. The next day, the tape was aired at 1:45 PM. Kricfalusi stated that he only wanted a few kids to see the episode, as most would be at school. What followed was the final Nickelodeon airing of a new Ren and Stimpy episode.





	My Poor Stimpy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Poor Stimpy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/367659) by Geoshea. 



> i'd like to start off by saying that this is only my original writing based on a sort-of story, and the plot nor characters belong to be (obvious, but i felt it needed to be said). i personally do not suggest you read this at night if you freak out easily. credit goes to John K, Geoshea's Creepypasta Wiki, Nickelodeon and Spumco. do enjoy, and be sure to read my other works

work in progress


End file.
